


Lucky

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Sirius has a meeting with an unexpected Malfoy. Hermione has and unexpected marriage.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Old story from Fanfiction.net

* * *

"I was sent down here by Kingsley, to have you finalize this paperwork for me," Sirius said knocking on Malfoy's office door. He continued speaking walking into the large office. "Since I am back from the dead and all."

Sirius looked at the high back chair waiting for Lucius Malfoy to turn around. Sirius hated the Malfoy patriarch, with a passion. He notices the chair beginning to turn but instead of Lucius Malfoy sitting in the chair, he was shocked and confused to find,

Hermione Granger sitting in the chair. Her hair was pulled back on each side, wearing light makeup.

"Hello, Sirius." Hermione greeted him warmly as she stopped her chair from moving.

Sirius looked from Hermione to the name on the door a few times before he spoke. "Are you in the right office? Am I?"

Hermione smiled letting out a small laugh, "Yes to both questions Sirius. Please sit down and I can do your paperwork and answer some questions. I know you want some answer, seeing the confusion on your face."

Hermione waved her wand gently closing her office door, as Sirius took a seat in front of her. "Here are the papers Kingsley sent over," Sirius said handing Hermione.

"Thank you," Hermione replied taking the papers from his hand placing her signature on them.

"So," Sirius spoke drawing Hermione's attention from her work. "Why is Malfoy's name on the door?"

"Right to the point?" Hermione smirked glance over to him.

"Not a subtle person love," Sirius stated bluntly leaning back in his chair.

"I am a Malfoy," Hermione said bluntly, with no hint she was joking.

Sirius's eyebrows rose to his hairline, "That's an interesting choice, Hermione. I thought you and Draco Malfoy didn't get on with each other. I believe I remember a story of you hitting him in the face."

Hermione nodded slightly, "No we didn't but over time we got to know one another and have become good friends."

"Friends?" Sirius inquired. "Aren't you married to him?"

"Draco?" Hermione questioned frowning. "Merlin, No. I am married to Lucius Malfoy."

"Why?" Sirius barked instantly as his mood darkened.

Hermione set her quill down looking Sirius in the eyes. "What have you been told since you come back? I know by now you know I no longer speaking with Ronald, Ginny, or Harry." A look of sadness passed over Hermione's face as she mentioned Harry's name.

"I was told you had married a man and choose him over them," Sirius explained simply. Sirius began figuring out the Weasley family had left some vital information out of this story. What truly baffled him is, why Harry wasn't speaking with Hermione.

"I see that was Ronald's version," Hermione said darkly. "I was forced into this marriage by the ministry, not Lucius, himself. They set a marriage law into effect, choosing a wizard and witches partners. I was paired with Lucius. We all had no choice but to comply with the law."

"How was Malfoy after you married him and I guess his reaction to being paired with you." Sirius' brow furrowed before asking one more question. "How were you paired with him, he is married to my cousin, or he was?"

"Unfortunately the late Mrs. Malfoy was killed in war by her sister, she died protecting Draco," Hermione said sadly. "He didn't react how I expected him to. He was more resigned to it, he was never once cruel to me. We had some bumps along the way, but we are better together for that. After a while, we had truly started falling in love with one another. There was no over the top romantic gesture but the small subtle things he did, sitting in the library, talking, and simply; Lucius had changed, he wasn't the same man. The law was lifted later on, but the type of marriage vows I had agreed to with him didn't allow that for us."

"You have a tradition pureblood marriage," Sirius spoke sounding surprised.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I took the same vows. We had agreed if there were children in this marriage we wouldn't have them jumping from home to home. That's why they are so mad with me when I didn't fight at all for a divorce. I tried to explain, but they just wouldn't listen. I didn't feel like trying to explain anymore. Honestly, by the time it was lifted, I didn't want to leave him. I was happy then, I am happy now."

"Do you miss how it was before all of this," Sirius asked watching her closely.

"Sometimes I do, but I would never change my husband and children for anything," Hermione said seriously. "I still see some of the Weasley on occasion. I am sure Harry would speak to me, but he has Ginny and Ronald in his ear, telling him I switch to the dark side. I believe that's the words that were used." Hermione glanced at the clock as she quickly grabbed her quill finishing her last signatures.

"This should be everything you need, Sirius," Hermione said just as her office door burst open and twin girls ran into her office.

"Mum." The twins exclaimed rushing over to their mother. The stern look on their mothers face stopped them in their tracks.

"Girls, I am working. You both know how to act better." Hermione frowned looking at them. They both grimaced realizing they were in trouble. "What would your father say?"

"He would say that they run too fast for their older brother to keep up with them," Lucius spoke from the door with Draco Malfoy standing beside him, who was breathing deeply from trying to keep up with his sisters.

"Father, I told you they don't listen." A small boy spoke from in front of Lucius.

"I agree with Nicholas." Draco frowned crossing his arms, giving a slight glare to his sisters.

"Now, Now play nicely," Lucius spoke to all of his children as he noticed Sirius Black sitting in his wife's office. "Black, Welcome back to the world of the living."

"Thanks, Malfoy," Sirius said standing from his chair.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, of course, we can but first I want the three of you to meet a friend of mine. Sirius these are our twin girls Lucrezia and Catherine Malfoy. My son Nicholas Malfoy over there with Lucius. Children this is Sirius Black."

"Hello, Mr. Black." Sirius heard instantly from their children. Sirius inwardly smirked the children had their mother's manners.

"Mum, can we go to Diagon Ally now?" Catherine asked politely.

Hermione nodded, "Yes of course. Sirius, it was wonderful to see you again and if you ever need anything please don't heist to ask. You are more than welcome to come by the manor anytime" Hermione wrapped her arms around the older man. "I am glad you are at home. Harry really needs you, Please protect him. They have their claws so deep in him. He wouldn't listen to me; hopefully, he will listen to you."

Hermione looked back as Sirius with tears forming in her eyes.

"I will. I will watch over him." Sirius agreed, nodding his head. "The same for you Hermione if you ever need anything just ask."

They all stepped out of Hermione's office as Sirius walked away from her office, he paused turning back to watch Hermione leave. She looked up at Lucius Malfoy as if he was the only man in her world. Sirius also notice Malfoy looked at her the same way. Hermione truly looked happy in the life she now had.

"He is one hell of a lucky man," Sirius whispered to himself before leaving the ministry to go home.


End file.
